An anatomically correct representation of a horseback in three-dimensional space is required e.g. to fabricate horse saddles which are precisely adapted to the anatomy of the respective horse.
When a saddle is not specifically fabricated for a particular animal, there are problems during the use of the saddle that does not fit exactly, wherein the problems are caused by muscular tensions and interference with the motions of the horse. These problems are partially mitigated according to DE 600 12 949 T2 through a development of particular spacers for saddles that do not fit precisely, wherein imprint cushions for visualizing an imprint pattern of the pressure distribution of a saddle are being used.
When fabricating a new riding saddle, it is desirable to achieve the best possible precision and fit in order not to have to make additional efforts for adapting the saddle to the particular horse.
In the art, when fabricating a new saddle a horseback is measured with a tool that is similar to a fishbone. Thus plural parallel flexible metal rods are connected to a connecting element at a 90° angle. The tool is applied to the horseback, so that the connecting element contacts the horseback over the entire length of the connecting element. The protruding metal rods are then bent so that they adapt to the contour of the horseback through being applied to the contour of the horseback. Thus, the shape of the horseback can be replicated. When adapting the saddle, the fishbone shaped tool is used as a template from which an approximate replication of the horseback can be produced through cutting out pieces of cardboard or wooden plates.
A disadvantage of the prior art method is the independence of the measuring result from a position in space, this means the position of the connecting element relative to horizontal is not detected. When the fishbone shaped tool is applied to the horseback, it does not necessarily have to be horizontal. When the tool is subsequently held in ones hand, it can be tilted at will. The result that is represented in the tool therefore does not facilitate any conclusions with respect to the position of the saddle relative to horizontal and therefore an anatomically correct replication is virtually impossible.